This invention relates to a bicycle shockabsorbing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus that inserts an inner tube into an outer tube.
A conventional bicycle does not have any shockabsorbing apparatus attached to either the front or rear wheel axle. Therefore, a biker will feel uncomfortable when passing over a rugged road. In addition, long term use on a rugged road will damage the bicycle. With the above drawback, the bicycle needs to be improved to have better performance.
An off-road bicycle (or a mountain bicycle) is popularly used for sport and leisure. Therefore, a safe and error-free bicycle is a basic requirement for offroad use. A number of front fork designs have been disclosed for off-road motorcycles. However, a bicycle is quite different than a motorcycle in many ways, such as the momentum of a motorcycle is much greater than that of a bicycle under normal use, for a motorcycle has a greater mass and is used at higher speeds than those of a bicycle. Therefore, simply adapting a current motorcycle shock-absorbing apparatus onto a bicycle is not feasible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,344, teaches a bicycle with a front fork wheel suspension that utilizes a pair of telescoping tubes and a spring-loaded valve, so that the latter can regulate the flow of fluid between the pair of telescoping tubes and thus absorb shock from a load.